Sister Swap!
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: I was watching an episode of Saiken Imotou no Yosu ga Chotto Okashiinda Ga (ImoCho) and in it, Shotaro asks Mitsuki if she wanted to trade places with his little sister Moa, but she says no. That inspired me to make a story where Shotaro and Yuya swap sisters for a week and see how it goes. I do not own anything!
1. Chapter 1: Walking to School

Sister Swap!

I was watching an episode of ImoCho, and in it Torii asks Mitsuki if she wanted to switch places with his little sister, but she says no. That inspired me to make a story where Yuya and Torii trade sisters for a week and see how it goes.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day, and the birds were chirping and singing. A girl with purple-blackish hair and magenta eyes was wearing her school uniform and was walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey, Mitsuki-san! Hurry up!" a girl with bright orange hair called from up ahead.

"Hiyori-chan, I'm coming!" Mitsuki answered back, speeding up a little.

Hiyori Kotobuki was a ghost. Yes, a ghost. She's the spirit of a dead girl that loved Mitsuki's older step brother when she was alive. She was going to cross over once she was satisfied with her love for Yuya, but then she decided to stay with Mitsuki as her "guardian angel" figure. Once she caught up with Hiyori, Mitsuki stopped running.

"Hiyori-chan?" Mitsuki spoke up.

"Yes, Mitsuki-san?" The orange haired girl answered, turning her head towards the magenta-eyed girl.

"Sorry I took so long, but I didn't get much sleep last night. I had too many nightmares." Mitsuki apologized, shuddering at the thought of her nightmares.

"Aw, poor Mitsuki-san." Hiyori answered in a singsong voice.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad…" Mitsuki sighed out.

Soon, they were at school. Mitsuki sat down at her desk.

"Hey, Mitsuki-san! Look!" Hiyori piped up, gesturing towards the door.

Mitsuki gestured her magenta eyes towards the door and saw a boy with blueish-black hair and navy blue eyes walking by the classroom.

"Yuya Onii-chan!" Hiyori exclaimed with bubbly eyes.

Yuya Kanzaki was Mitsuki's older stepbrother. He can't really see Hiyori, but sometimes he can. He doesn't know about Hiyori and Mitsuki's true "relationship" but he thinks they are part of a lesbian cosplay. Hiyori flew towards Mitsuki rapidly and went into her body! A transparent version of Mitsuki popped out.

"Hiyori-chan!" The magenta eyed girl cried out in anger.

When Mitsuki first met Hiyori, the orange haired girl possessed her. Being a ghost gives her the ability to posses people. She possessed Mitsuki occasionally so she could make lovey-dovey moves towards Yuya so she could fill up the heart gauge on the chastity belt that Mitsuki wore to show how satisfied she was with her love for Yuya.

* * *

I'm baaack!

Mitsuki: Just shut up and continue with the story…

Alright! Alright!

Mitsuki: TAG doesn't own ImoCho.


	2. Chapter 2: Sharing Lunch

Hiyori (now in Mitsuki's body) dashed towards the door at lightning speed!

"Yuya Onii-chan!" she cried out, glomping the boy.

"Gah! Mitsuki?" Yuya gasped out.

"Onii-chan! Thanks for packing me a lunch today!" the little girl said with a smile.

The two step-siblings had started packing lunches for each other for a while ever since Mitsuki had gotten better at cooking.

"Uh… Y-You're welcome, Mitsuki." Yuya replied back with a blush.

"Hiyori-chan! That's enough!" the transparent Mitsuki shouted from inside the room.

She may have been on good terms with her new stepbrother, but she still needed her boundaries, and Hiyori's constant possessing and glomping didn't help any.

'Oh, all right!' Hiyori sighed out.

Hiyori and Mitsuki were able to communicate with each other with their minds, so contact was easy in some places. Mitsuki flew back to her own body, making Hiyori pop out.

'Next time warn me when you're gonna do that!' Mitsuki snapped at Hiyori.

'Sorry!' the orangette shrugged.

Mitsuki stepped away from her stepbrother.

"Sorry, Onii-chan… I don't know what came over me." she said, and hung her head in shame.

She had started calling Yuya 'Oniichan' ever since Hiyori decided to stay, and Yuya has gotten pretty used to Mitsuki's….. personality patterns.

"Mitsuki-chan!" a voice called.

"Huh?"

It was Shotaro Torii; Yuya's best friend.

"Mitsuki-chan! You look really cute today with your hair in a braid!" Shotaro complemented, bowing to the younger girl.

"Thanks, Torii-senpai." Mitsuki blushed.

Shotaro Torii was one of those boys who liked girls who were super cute (like Mitsuki) and girls with massive boobs (like Yuya's childhood friend Yukina) and he read magazines with pictures of girls with big breasts.

"Well, Mitsuki, we have to go to class now." Yuya said with an awkward smile.

"Take care." Mitsuki whispered out to the two boys as they walked away.

At lunch time, Mitsuki found a place to sit alone so she could speak to Hiyori about what had happened in the hallway in the school.

"Hiyori-chan, next time warn me when you're gonna do that!" Mitsuki scolded the orange-haired girl as she opened her bento box.

"Sorry, Mitsuki-san! But I wanted to hurry up and hug my Onii-chan before he left!" Hiyori said in a singsong voice as she hung upside down while floating in the air.

"It's alright, I'll forgive you… for now…" the magenta eyed girl said in a dark voice.

Hiyori chuckled nervously, sweat beads glazing her forehead.

"Hey, Mitsuki-san?" Hiyori spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Can you share your egg roll with me, please?" Hiyori asked, folding her hands together.

"Why?" Mitsuki asked.

"Because it was made by Yuya Oniichan!" the orangette said with stars in her eyes.

'Of course. Hiyori still wants to be lovey-dovey with Yuya, and even posses me to do so. She's such a strange ghost…' Mitsuki thought rolling her eyes.

Mitsuki and Hiyori got along pretty well, but they still had disagreements.

"Okay…" Mitsuki sighed out, splitting her egg roll into two equal halves.

"YAY!" Hiyori cheered out, clapping her hands in excitement.

So they shared the egg roll, and the rest of their lunch, and when they finished, Mitsuki took out her notebook and got ready to take notes for class.

* * *

Finally, another chapter done!

Hiyori: You're lazy…

Learned from the best! (My mom XD)


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

In the second year student's classroom, Yuya and Shotaro were sitting in their seats.

"It's just not fair!" Shotaro whined in his seat.

"What is it, Torii?" Yuya turned his head around to his friend.

"Why can't I have a sister like Mitsuki-chan? You always get the best of every damn thing don't you, Yuya?" Shotaro pointed at Yuya angrily.

"Not this again…" Yuya groaned, turning back around in his seat.

"Can I please borrow your little sister?" the brunette pleaded.

"No." Yuya answered back.

"Pleeeeeeeease? Just for a week?" Shotaro pressed even further.

He had a little sister too, but Moa Torii was blood related to him. Hell, she even picked on him too! It was kind of understanding, with Shotaro's character and personality.

"I SAID NO!" Yuya shouted.

Shotaro was shocked, Yuya had never snapped at him before.

"S-Sorry, Yuya, I didn't mean to make you a-angry…" Shotaro whispered.

"It's fine… It's not entirely my choice you know?" Yuya hung his head.

"What?" his friend asked.

"Mitsuki… has a kind of sharp attitude. She told me that it's how she usually is, and all that." Yuya explained.

"Yuya, tell me all you know about Mitsuki-chan!" Shotaro commanded.

"Well, I'd have to ask her if it's okay if I talked about her. Hold on." the navy blue eyed boy shrugged.

He took out his iPhone 5, and texted Mitsuki a message that read: "Hey, is it okay if I tell Torii about you, because he wants to know?" he hit 'send' and the message was sent to Mitsuki's iPhone 5.

Meanwhile, Mitsuki was getting her gym uniform on. She heard a little bubble sound come from the pocket of her school uniform.

"Huh?"

She reached for her phone, and saw that she received a text message from Yuya.

"Hey, Hiyori, look." Mitsuki said to the ghost who was floating on her back.

Hiyori turned over to see the text message from Yuya. Mitsuki read it, and was a little surprised.

"Why would that Shotaro Torii guy want to know about you, Mitsuki?" Hiyori inquired.

"I don't know… I'll text him back and ask." Mitsuki answered.

She texted Yuya a message back that read: "Why does he want to know?" She hit 'Send'

Yuya's iPhone buzzed. He picked it up and opened up his message inbox.

"Huh?" he said after reading the message.

He turned around to look at Shotaro.

"She wants to know why you want to know." Yuya said to his friend.

"I'm just curious about Mitsuki-chan. I want to know more about her." Shotaro explained to the navy blue haired boy.

"Okay, I'll tell her that." Yuya answered back with a nod.

Mitsuki had just finished Gym Class and changed back into her school uniform.

"Wow! You actually got 2nd place in the Free Race, Mitsuki-san! And you did it without any help from me!" Hiyori exclaimed, flying around merrily.

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised." the magenta-eyed girl nodded.

Mitsuki had never really been all that good at sports, but ever since Hiyori showed up, she hadn't really minded them.

Suddenly, Mitsuki heard a buzzing.

"Huh? What was that?" the magenta-eyed girl wondered.

Hustling around in the pocket of her uniform for her iPhone 5, Hiyori was just floating carelessly around in circles.

'Hiyori-chan's no help at all!' Mitsuki thought angrily.

Finally, Mitsuki had found her phone!

"Ha! Found it!" she declared.

Going into her messages, Mitsuki saw a new text message from Yuya.

"Hey, Hiyori-chan. Look at this." the young girl said, getting the angel's attention.

Turning herself over, Hiyori looked over at Mitsuki's phone. "It's a text from Yuya Onii-chan! What does he want?" the ghost girl wondered.

"I don't know. Let's read the text and find out." Mitsuki replied.

Touching the text, the two girls started to read in sync.

"Torii wants to know more about you because he's curious. Can I tell him about your past, please?"

Mitsuki's magenta coloured eyes shrunk a little then grew again.

"Isn't Torii that guy who has quite the little sister that calls him baldy?" Hiyori asked, "The one who's always hanging out with Onii-chan?"

Mitsuki nodded. Mitsuki didn't know how to react to this question. Her mother had always told her not to go around telling everyone everything about anything, but Shotaro wasn't really a stranger. Even though she didn't really know much about him. All she knew about him was that she was a friend of Yuya's, he had a little sister, he read gravure magazines, and… yeah that was pretty much it! With a few exceptions, of course.

"Well, Mitsuki-san, what do you say?" Hiyori wondered.

Mitsuki shifted her magenta eyes from her phone screen to the floating ghost girl.

"Well… I don't know…" she hesitated.

"Well, what have you got to lose?" Hiyori asked.

Hiyori made a good point.

"Well… okay." Mitsuki nodded.

Mitsuki quickly typed in: Sure, just don't say anything that'll embarrass me! She hit 'send'.

Meanwhile… With Yuya and Shotaro…

Yuya heard his phone vibrate and opened up his messages. Reading the text, Yuya chuckled a bit.

He texted back: I won't. Thanks Mitsuki! And he hit send.

Putting his phone away, Yuya turned to face Shotaro.

"Well?" the olive green eyed boy asked, leaning forward.

"She said yes." Yuya replied.

Shotaro smiled happily.

"So, Mitsuki told me that her biological father was a complete and total scumbag that beat her and her mother. He also gambled." Yuya explained.

Shotaro's eyes shrunk a little and he gasped.

"Eventually, he hooked up with some young girl at work, so her parents divorced. After having his way with them, he tossed them out like trash." the navy blue haired boy continued.

"That's horrible! Poor Mitsuki-chan!" Shotaro cried out in sorrow.

Yuya nodded.

"So,Yuya, I know you're probably going to say no, but I'm going to make you a deal." Shotaro offered.

Yuya raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Deal? What kind of deal?" the navy blue haired boy wondered.

"If you can convince Mitsuki-chan to swap places with my sister, just for a week, then I'll see what it's like to have a real little sister!" Shotaro explained.

"But what about Moa-chan?" Yuya inquired.

Shotaro grinned.

"You can have my sister for the week!" he exclaimed with a bright wide smile.

"Well… I'd have to ask Mitsuki." Yuya answered.

"Okay" Shotaro replied.

Later…

Mitsuki was walking home with Yuya.

"So, Mitsuki?" Yuya started up.

The magenta-eyed girl turned her head, "Yes, Onii-chan?"

Yuya rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you know my friend Torii?" he asked, and Mitsuki nodded.

"He was wondering if… you wanted to… swap places with his little sister Moa-chan for… say, a week?" the navy blue haired boy murmured.

Mitsuki halted.

"He asked me to do that once, but I said no." she explained.

Yuya sighed.

"I just thought that maybe, you wanted a break from me?" he suggested.

Mitsuki looked shocked!

* * *

Ta-da! Cliffhanger!

Hiyori: You parasite…

Shut up!


	4. Chapter 4: Maybe

Maybe It's Not a Bad Idea

"A break?" Mitsuki resounded.

Yuya nodded.

Mitsuki was at a loss for words. She didn't need a break! It's not like she hated Yuya; I mean, yeah, she needed her space, but a break. That was a bit of overkill.

"Mitsuki?" Yuya wondered.

The purple-blackette turned around silently, her head hung low.

"You moron…" she whispered in a shaking voice.

"Huh?" Yuya didn't quite hear.

"YOU MORON!" Mitsuki snapped, whipping her head up.

"Mitsuki?" a shocked Yuya gasped.

"JUST BECAUSE I KEEP MY DISTANCE FROM YOU, DOESN'T MEAN I NEED A BREAK!" the angry teen ranted on.

There was a period of silence between the two. Suddenly, Mitsuki's eyes shrunk slightly, her mouth gaped, and her blood ran cold.

'What's wrong with me? Why have I just gotten angry?' she wondered in her mind.

Yuya sighed. He walked over to the younger girl and pet her head; Mitsuki blushed.

"It's okay, Mitsuki. I understand if you don't want to." Yuya smiled.

Then, after a while of petting, Yuya started to walk ahead. Mitsuki couldn't find the right words to describe what happened.

'Maybe… It's not a bad idea.' she thought.

"Wait! Onii-chan!"

Yuya turned around in surprise. Mitsuki had started walking towards him.

"I actually think that… well, maybe it's not a bad idea." she stammered, finally caught up with her stepbrother.

Yuya's mouth gaped slightly, but then turned into a smile.

"Okay… I'll tell Torii." he said, "But for now, let's get home and eat some dinner."

Mitsuki smiled and nodded in response.

Later…

Mitsuki had just finished dinner and went upstairs to her room. Hiyori was already there waiting for her.

She explained to her the plan for swapping sisters and-"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" an angry Hiyori snapped, "I say "No thank you!" to swapping!"

She turned away and crossed her arms. Mitsuki raised her eyebrows.

"Why not, Hiyori-chan? What's wrong?" she inquired.

Hiyori shot a glare her. "Because, if I leave that little sister of his over here with Onii-chan, then there's no telling what she'll do to him!" she snapped, clenching her fists.

Mitsuki sighed.

'Of course… Hiyori doesn't want to leave him. She thinks that something will happen if she does.' she thought with a groan.

"Come on, Hiyori! I said that I would, so I would!" she retorted.

Hiyori jolted. "You did what, now?!" she snapped again.

"Yes! I did! Now, you don't have to come if you don't want to, but I'm going!" the purple-blackette huffed.

Hiyori didn't speak to Mitsuki that entire afternoon the next day, she was still cross with her.

"That Hiyori-chan… she's such a pain!" she said as she walked down the path to school.

Then, when she got home, Mitsuki saw Hiyori waiting for her at the door.

"Hiyori-chan? Are yo-" but she was interrupted by the ghost-girl tackling her to the ground!

"Hey! What are you doing?!" she snapped, starting to struggle.

"I'm so sorry Mitsuki-san! I was a complete and total jerk to you! I don't care if you want to go, I'll go too!" she sobbed dramatically.

Mitsuki sweated and bared her teeth in embarrassment.

"Th-That's okay! You're forgiven, just please get off of me!" she stammered, blushing.

"Okay…" the orange-haired girl sniffled, sitting up.

Mitsuki sat up as well, trying to wipe the blush off her face.

*Knock, Knock*

Both girls gasped upon hearing the noise.

"Mitsuki? Are you okay?"

It was Yuya.

"Yuya Onii-chan!" Hiyori exclaimed, her pink eyes bubbling up.

Mitsuki rolled her eyes.

"Uh, no. I mean yes! I'm fine, don't worry." the purple-blackette stuttered.

"Oh, well, dinner's ready, so, come down whenever you're ready," Yuya responded.

Then he left.

"Mitsuki, let me eat dinner with him this time!" Hiyori pleaded, begging on her knees.

Mitsuki was a little hesitant. She had let Hiyori eat dinner with Yuya before by letting the ghost girl possess her, but she had missed out on a lot of Yuya's cooking because of it. Not that she really minded, she still got a full belly. However, she wanted to eat too.

"Maybe another time," Mitsuki said at last, standing.

Hiyori grumbled under her breath.

After dinner, Mitsuki started packing clothes and other things she'd need for staying over at someone else's. She sighed. She had had a slight hatred for men because of her past experience with them, and now she's going to another man's house for a week. She was surprised that she had actually said yes to this! Hiyori said that she was coming as well and Mitsuki said that was okay.

Yuya was waiting out in the living room for Mitsuki to come down. He was going to walk her to Shotaro's house and then pick up Moa. He sighed. Despite their difficulties in the past, he was going to miss her. He gripped his racing heart. Then, he heard footsteps approach, so, he straightened himself up. Mitsuki had her luggage ready and she had her usual expression on her face.

"You ready?" Yuya asked his younger step-sibling.

She gave a reluctant nod.

Shotaro's house wasn't too far away, so, they weren't all that tired after walking there; after all, it's good exercise too. When they got there, they were greeted by Shotaro and his family-Mom, dad, and Moa. Mitsuki saw Moa and gave her a wave. After exchanging the rules of this whole shtick, Mitsuki was ready to start the week.

However, before taking off, Yuya said, "See you later, Mitsuki." and then he gave her a hug.

Mitsuki blushed furiously but then hugged back. So, Yuya took Moa, and Shotaro took Mitsuki.

All was set.

* * *

Done! I know it's been awhile since I last updated this story, but no one has been posting reviews or anything, so I thought no one cared about it. Not just that, I've felt bored with some of my stories. I don't think I'm going to post anymore new stories until I finish all the ones that I've barely made a dent in. I'm going to finish this one first.

R&amp;R!


	5. Chapter 5: Day 1: Feel Welcome

Chapter 5: Day 1: Feel Welcome

'Okay… remember what Yuya said: Make her feel welcome.'

Shotaro was happy that he had a cute girl living in his house even if it was for just a while. He also felt happy that he was getting a break from his annoying little sister too. However, he also knew that the rules were:

1\. Don't do anything "funny" to the girls!

2\. Respect each other's privacy, boundaries, wishes, etc.

3\. No sharing a bed!

4\. Be nice to each other.

5\. Listen to the adults and be polite

6\. No snooping!

7\. No lying!

Although he was disappointed that he couldn't do anything flirty with Mitsuki, he was polite and respected the rules.

Yuya had once said to him-and I quote- "Hey you, don't go giving someone else's little sister a dirty look!" and then he said he could give him dirty looks because she's someone else's little sister.

Shotaro helped Mitsuki get her luggage upstairs. She thanked him and said she needed some privacy. Shotaro whimpered slightly, but respected her wishes and left. Mitsuki was staying in Moa's room for the time she was there, and it was pretty typical for a middle school girl's room. There was a poster of Hatsune Miku, a stereo, makeup and nail polish on the shelves, magazines, and a bed with a band that Mitsuki had never heard of before.

'I wonder…' she thought, staring at the bedspread.

"It's Three Days Grace," a voice said.

Mitsuki looked behind her and saw Hiyori floating behind her, upside down.

"What? Who are they?" Mitsuki inquired to the ghost girl.

"They're an American band who play angsty, emo music." the orange haired teen explained, flipping right-side-up.

"Oh, I see..." Mitsuki said in understanding.

She looked at the Kagamine Rin clock on Moa's bedside table; it was 9:00 p.m.

"I guess I should go to bed," Mitsuki said, starting to strip off her uniform.

Hiyori giggled.

"Mitsuki's breasts are still small," she snickered.

Mitsuki blushed as her magenta eyes shrunk.

"Shut up, Stupid Hiyori!" she snapped, covering her A-cups.

Meanwhile… With Yuya and Moa…

Yuya and Moa had arrived back at his house around the same time. Yuya unlocked the door and went inside, Moa following closely behind. Yuya smiled at the girl. Moa was an eighth grader with vibrant gray hair in two long pigtails, olive-green coloured eyes like her brother's, and she was very cute. Well, to everyone but her older brother. Siblings will be siblings.

"Well, Moa-chan, I hope you'll feel comfy here." Yuya said, smiling warmly.

"Thanks, Yuya-senpai!" Moa replied, smiling.

She started walking upstairs, humming a happy tune.

"Uh, you'll be sleeping in Mitsuki's room," Yuya explained, "It's the first one on your left."

"Thanks again, Yuya-senpai." Moa said politely, heading upstairs.

Yuya smiled. "Kids…"

Moa went into Mitsuki's room. She was amazed at how nice it looked! She saw it was very generic unlike her own room which scream the opposite of generic!

'I guess Mitsuki-senpai likes to keep it simple…' she thought setting her luggage next to Mitsuki's bed.

She walked over to Mitsuki's desk and saw a piece of paper. Curious, she looked at it. It read:

To Mitsuki and her pea-sized breasts! Flatchest! Washboard! I'm leaving!

There was also a little doodle of a girl sticking out her tongue meanly. Moa looked at it curiously.

"Huh… maybe she had a fight with one of her friends?" she wondered.

She then just shrugged it off.

'Time for bed!' she thought, changing into her P.J.'s

* * *

Done! I know it's been a long time, but I'm back on this one.

Satoko: Uh-huh.

Satoko Hojo?! Aren't you supposed to be back on "My Time in Hinamizawa"?

Satoko: Yeah, I was getting bored…

Okay…

R&amp;R!


	6. Chapter 6: Day 2: Getting to Know You

Chapter 6: Day 2: Getting to Know You

Mitsuki woke up in Moa's room, already starting to feel uncomfortable with it. But, she said she'd be here a week, so she will stay! At least just for a week… When she woke up, she saw that it was way too early! It was only 5:00 a.m., however, she was feeling thirsty, so, she got up to get a drink. Well, she tried to get up, but something was holding her down! She looked down and saw Hiyori snuggling up to her! She blushed and her eyebrows twitched.

"Hey, Hiyori!" she whisper-yelled, "Get off of me!"

Hiyori just continued to sleep and cuddle up to Mitsuki, and then she whispered, "Yuya… Onii-chan…"

Mitsuki looked down at the orangette and blinked.

'What an airhead…' she thought.

She managed to wiggle out of Hiyori's grip so she could make her way to the kitchen. However, she wasn't used to Torii's house, so, she forgot where the kitchen was. She didn't wanna wake up the rest of the family and ask them, that would be rude. So, she would have to make her way there by herself. Easier said than done…

She got lost and wound up in the bathroom twice, then she bumped into a wall she didn't remember was there. She finally gave up and decided to go back to bed. Only one problem: she was lost… She was in the living room and was about to lay down on the couch and try to sleep, but then she heard footsteps. She got scared and put up her fists. She may not have been a fighter, but she'll smack anyone who tried scaring or getting fresh with her! As the footsteps grew closer, Mitsuki started getting even more frightened.

"Hey, who's th-"

*BAM!*

Mitsuki had given the footsteps owners a jab in the nose! She opened her magenta eyes and saw Shotaro on the floor, looking woozy… She gasped and covered her mouth in disbelief.

"Oh no! Torii-senpai, are you okay?!" she asked, leaning down beside him.

Shotaro only responded with a bizarre sounding speech pattern.

"Hey, speak up!" Mitsuki said, shaking the teen.

Soon, he was able to shake his head and open his eyes again. Mitsuki sighed in relief as Shotaro sat up.

"What happened? Where am I?" he droned, rubbing the tip of his nose which felt a little tender.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that, moron!" Mitsuki snarked, crossing her arms.

Shotaro turned to face Mitsuki and stared at her.

"You were worried about me?~" he asked, nudging her in the side.

Mitsuki opened her eyes and blushed furiously. She growled slightly, and Shotaro gulped.

"I never said that, MORON!" she snapped, smacking the pale-haired boy across the face.

Shotaro had an ice pack on his face and he had shown Mitsuki the way to the kitchen. Mitsuki apologized for smacking him and he was okay with it and he also added in, "I'm used to it," then he nervously laughed.

Mitsuki just shrugged and went back upstairs… with Shotaro guiding her of course.

Before departing from each other, Shotaro said, "Goodnight, Mitsuki-chan!" enthusiastically.

Mitsuki just nodded and left for her(well, Moa's)room. When she got back inside, she shut the door and set her cup of water beside the bed. Suddenly, an angry Hiyori popped in front of her!

"Hey! Mitsuki, where were you?!" she ranted, shocking the purple-blackette.

"I was worried about you!" she huffed.

Mitsuki's magenta eyes opened back up.

"Hiyori-chan, you were worried?" she asked.

The ghost girl's facial expression changed to a normal face, and her mouth was an 'O' shape. Both girls stared at each other for a while.

Finally, Mitsuki smiled and closed her eyes.

"Maybe you have a heart after all…" she joked, getting up.

As she walked over to the bed, Hiyori's face turned annoyed.

"What do you mean "maybe"?!" she snapped.

Mitsuki ignored her and got into bed and lied down.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?! Wake up! Mitsuki!~" Hiyori continued to rant, "Mitsuki Kanzaki! MITSUKI!~"

The next morning…

Mitsuki woke up, feeling slightly sleepy, but still ready for school. When she got downstairs, she heard chatter and used it to find her way to the table. She found the kitchen and saw that the family was already there waiting for her. Shotaro was the first to notice her and smile.

"Ah! Good morning, Mitsuki-chan!" he greeted waving to her.

Mitsuki blushed for no reason and nodded. She sat down next to him, because that was the only empty seat, and greeted his parents. They smiled warmly at her.

They all said, "Itadakimasu!" and started eating.

"So, Mitsuki-chan," Mr. Torii said. Mitsuki let him know she was listening.

"How old are you?" he asked her.

"16." she answered, eating another fried egg.

"And you're a grade lower than Shotaro-kun, right?" Mrs. Torii asked, and Mitsuki nodded.

"Hey, Mitsuki-chan, do you have any friends other than Ayaka-chan?" Shotaro asked.

Mitsuki didn't reply. She wanted to say Hiyori, but she was dead and a ghost, so, they wouldn't know her.

"Oh! Yuya mentioned this one girl that cosplays as an… uh, angel! Right?" Shotaro stated.

Mitsuki gulped and choked on her food slightly. She never counted on Yuya telling anyone about Hiyori! However, now that it was brought up, she couldn't avert from it.

"Y-Yes, her name is Hiyori Kotobuki…" she said lightly.

"Is she cute?" Shotaro asked.

"Shotaro Torii!" Mrs. Torii snapped at her son.

Shotaro blushed and panicked.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry, Mitsuki-chan!" he said, waving his hands back and forth.

Mitsuki was too homesick to really care, but she said it was fine.

"Thanks for the meal…" she whispered once she was done.

Yuya had always taught her to eat more, because ever since they moved in she wasn't eating much. Therefore, she couldn't focus all too well. Now, she eats more, but still the right amount.

"I'm heading out…" she whispered, reaching for her bag.

"Wait! Can I walk with you?!" Shotaro asked, blushing and smiling all dorky.

"Sure…" Mitsuki responded quietly, motioning for him to come closer.

Shotaro smiled like a dork and dashed over to her.

"Can we link arms?" he asked gleefully.

"No." Mitsuki said.

Shotaro hung his body in defeat.

At Yuya's house…Earlier…

Moa heard Mitsuki's alarm go off and she reached over and conked it to turn it off. She sat up and yawned and stretched her arms. It was 6:15 a.m. and time to get ready for school. She got out of bed and got out her school uniform.

"Crap," she muttered, frowning, "My uniform is creased."

She dropped it. Then, the door opened.

"Moa-chan," a voice said, making the gray-haired girl turn her head.

It was Yuya and he was still in his PJ's.

"Yuya-senpai," she answered.

"I'm going to start making breakfast, okay?" he said, and Moa nodded.

Yuya smiled and left. No sooner had he left, Moa's olive green eyes went back to her wrinkled uniform. She sighed. How was she gonna fix this?

Moa went downstairs when she smelled good things to eat. She saw Yuya wearing a cooking apron and he was making eggs right now.

"Yuya-senpai," Moa whispered.

Yuya turned his head and saw his guest still in her PJ's.

"Moa-chan, why aren't you wearing your uniform?" the navy-blue haired boy inquired to her.

"It's creased," she explained before asking, "Do you have an iron?"

Yuya nodded and pointed to where it was. Moa thanked him and headed in that direction.

Now, Moa had a little more smarts than her brother and she knew what she was doing too. She ironed her uniform carefully so she wouldn't burn it. When she was done, she turned the iron off and put it away. By the time she got done, she was ready to put it on. However, when she just took off her PJ's, she heard footsteps approaching!

"Moa-chan, are you do-" Yuya froze in his tracks when he saw Moa standing in her bra and underwear…

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

Yuya blushed and looked away.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he quickly told her over and over.

"What are you staring at?!" she snapped, throwing her PJ's at him.

"What about you?" he asked. "Why are you changing out here! I'm living here too ya know!"

Moa blushed when she finally realized that it was her fault.

'I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I go to Mitsuki-senpai's room and change?' she thought, blushing more.

Yuya quickly ran back to the kitchen before she got even more angry.

As they ate breakfast, they were silent to each other for a while. Then, Moa jumped up from where she sat!

"I'm sorry, Yuya-senpai!" she cried out, surprising him.

"O-Okay… that's okay, Moa-chan…" he chuckled nervously, sweat dropping.

"No, it's not!" Moa cried, "It was stupid of me to get dressed out in the open like that!"

Yuya sighed. While he agreed it was very irresponsible of her to do that, her didn't agree for her to be so hard on herself.

"It's okay, Moa-chan, I'm just hoping that the rest of the time you're here, you'll be more responsible with where you change." Yuya sighed.

Moa blushed and smiled at her senpai.

After getting ready for school, both teenagers decided it was time to part ways. Since Moa was in eighth grade middle school, she often went to school alone.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you before I go to my school?" Yuya asked her.

"Don't worry," Moa assured, fixing her right pigtail, "I walk to school alone every day."

Yuya looked at her sadly, thinking of Mitsuki. Since she usually walks to and from school every day.

"Well, okay…" he sighed, running his fingers through his navy blue hair.

Moa smiled and turned to leave. Yuya shrugged and left for school himself.

After school… At Shotaro's house…

Mitsuki had agreed to walk home with Shotaro that evening, as long as he doesn't get fresh with her.

"So, Mitsuki-chan, have you always lived in Misakura?" he asked her.

Mitsuki shook her head.

"No, I used to live in Kyoko because that's where my mom was born." she explained, "That's why they named her Kyoko."

Shotaro said, "Ah," and looked up at the setting sun.

"Yeah, and when my mom said she was getting remarried, I acted anything but happy." Mitsuki continued, closing her magenta eyes which sparkled in the setting sunlight.

"I know… Yuya informed me." Shotaro chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I see…" Mitsuki whispered.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching. Mitsuki looked up and saw…

"O-Onii-chan?"

Yuya noticed her and waved. Moa was also with Yuya, and once she noticed her brother, she put on a tough face. Shotaro noticed her, and did the same. They were now standing inches away from each other.

"So, Mitsuki, how do you like it there?" Yuya asked her.

Mitsuki shrugged her shoulders.

"I've only been gone a day or two, so, it's hard to say…" the purple-blackette said to her step-sibling.

Yuya laughed nervously. "Yeah… guess it's too soon to ask."

Shotaro looked at his sister.

"And you, Moa?" he asked.

"It's great there! I'd rather live with Yuya-senpai than with you anyday, baldy!" she exclaimed dramatically, clinging to Yuya.

"I'm not balding!" Shotaro snapped, clenching his fists.

Moa shrugged her shoulders and then stuck out her tongue at him.

"Torii-senpai, let's just go." Mitsuki droned, pulling him along.

Moa looked up at Yuya.

"Moa-chan, do you ever think that you might be hurting Torii's feelings when you call him names?" he asked her.

Moa hadn't ever thought of that.

"Well, he calls me names too!" she retorted.

"I'm aware, but did you start calling him names first, or was it him?" Yuya pressed further.

"...Me…" Moa sighed, looking down.

Yuya nodded.

"Maybe next time you see him, you should say sorry." he suggested.

Moa looked up at him with her innocent olive green eyes, and gave in. She agreed she would, and they started heading for home. Yuya's home, that is.

* * *

Done! Don't think of me shipping some of these characters. I don't support Shotaro x Mitsuki and Yuya x Moa.

Satoko: I know that's true.

R&amp;R!


	7. Chapter 7: Day 3: Hangin' Around

Chapter 7: Day 3: Hangin' Around

The next day, Shotaro asked Mitsuki if she wanted to go to the mall with him.

Mitsuki was hesitant at first, but then Hiyori possessed her and said, "Yes! Maybe Yuya onii-chan is there!" in a bubbly tone.

Shotaro was stunned with her sudden change in behavior, but was happy all the same.

Up in Moa's room…

Mitsuki growled at Hiyori.

"Why the hell did you do that, Hiyori-chan?!" the purple-blackette snapped.

Hiyori giggled nervously.

"Sorry… I just… wanted to…" she said.

Mitsuki growled and changed her clothes.

When she came down the stairs, Shotaro looked at her in wonder. She was wearing a pink blouse with red hearts, a ruffled magenta skirt, and a blue jacket.

Even though it was simple, he still thought, 'KAWAII!~'

Mitsuki noticed his blush and stare and got embarrassed.

"Don't stare, pervert!" she snapped.

Shotaro shook his head and snapped out of it.

"S-S-Sorry, Mitsuki-chan!" he stuttered, sweating a little.

Shotaro's parents dropped him and Mitsuki off at the mall, they set down some rules. After they did, both teenagers talked about where they liked to visit. Mitsuki liked to visit the clothes and music stores. Shotaro said he liked to visit the magazine and manga stores.

"I'm guessing you buy perverted magazines and manga's?" she asked dully.

Shotaro's olive-green eyes shrunk in embarrassment. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"I knew it…" Mitsuki whispered so quietly so he would hear it.

Afterwards, they came to pass Victoria's Secret. When they did, Shotaro's eyes lit up at all the pretty girls in the store; both the real ones and those on the advertising signs.

"Hey, Mitsuki-chan! Let's go in here, please! Please?!" he begged.

Mitsuki's magenta eyes looked where he was looking. And when she did, her face turned redder than a tomato!

"A-Are you an idiot?!" she snapped, smacking him on the cheek. "No way in hell! You pervert! Nympho!"

She ran away. Shotaro's eyes shrunk and his mouth widened.

"Me? A nympho?" he wondered in a whine.

As he searched for Mitsuki, Shotaro wondered, "Why don't girls ever want me?" in a whiny tone.

"Probably because you're always such a pervert."

Shotaro jumped in response and turned around.

"Who said that?!"

He saw… Yuya! And he also saw his sister with him.

"Huh? What are you doing here?!" he snapped.

"Jeez, you don't have to get all mad at me." Yuya said, putting his hands up.

"I was talking to her." Shotaro corrected, pointing to Moa.

Moa exclaimed and got angry.

"Shut up, bro!" she snapped, turning her head away.

Shotaro disregarded this gesture and talked to Yuya instead.

"What was that about me being a pervert?!" he asked.

"Well, you might think that all girls like that stuff, but they don't. Mitsuki is very sensitive and will smack anyone who she thinks is being fresh with her." the navy-blue haired boy explained.

Shotaro sighed.

"Don't I know that…" he rubbed his cheek where Mitsuki had slapped him.

"Mitsuki smacked you?" he asked.

Shotaro gave a hesitant nod. Yuya stifled a laugh, Moa did as well. Shotaro made angry eyes at them.

"Shuddup!" he snapped, clenching his fists.

"Sorry." Yuya chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Anyway, what do you propose I do about it?" the gray-haired boy asked.

"Well, maybe you should try acting more like a gentleman." Yuya suggested.

Shotaro looked at his friend. "Well… If you think that'll work…" he said, walking off.

Yuya looked at Moa.

"Now, where did you wanna go?" he asked her.

"Just in here," she replied, pointing to Victoria's Secret.

Yuya blushed. "Oh, boy…."

Meanwhile…

Mitsuki was still running away, not looking back.

'What is his deal?!' she snapped in her head. 'Is he trying to make me feel uncomfortable?!'

"Jeez, Mitsuki!"

Hiyori was flying after her.

"This might be the only time I'll ever accept you running away from a boy." she said.

"_Shut up, Hiyori! I'm only running away because he's a pervert!" _she snapped.

(A/N: When it's in italics and " " then they are communicating through their minds.)

Mitsuki didn't look where she was going, and then she fell flat on her face!

"Ow…" she whimpered, pushing herself up.

"Mitsuki, are you okay?" Hiyori asked, hovering down to the hurt girl.

"I'm fine…" she insisted.

Hiyori gasped.

"What is it?" Mitsuki asked in a dull tone.

"Mitsuki! Your nose!" Hiyori exclaimed.

"_What are you talking about?" _Mitsuki asked the ghost girl as she touched her nose.

She gasped as she saw blood on her fingers!

"Eh?! M-My nose is bleeding!" she exclaimed in fear.

"Stay calm, Mitsuki!" Hiyori tried, "We just need help!"

She looked around for someone to help.

"Ummm… Er…" she laid her pink eyes upon Shotaro, who was rushing over to them.

"Ah! It's that Torii guy who we're staying with!" Hiyori exclaimed, pointing at him.

Mitsuki cupped her hand over her bloody nose.

"Huh? Torii-senpai?" the purple-blackette asked, looking over her shoulder.

Shotaro was running as fast as his legs could go. When he saw Mitsuki laying on the ground, he gasped and his olive green eyes shrunk slightly.

"Mitsuki-chan! Are you alright?!" he asked in worry, kneeling down beside her.

Mitsuki looked at Shotaro, her hand still covering her nose. However, Shotaro saw something red dripping from her face and became suspicious.

"Mitsuki-chan, what's wrong with your face?" he asked, pulling her hand away.

His question was answered when he saw blood dripping from the younger girl's nose.

"M-Mitsuki-chan! What happened?! Did you fall?" he asked.

Mitsuki pulled away. "I'm fine, don't worry…" she lied.

She stood up and tried to stay as far away from him as possible. Shotaro wasn't giving up that easily, though! He made his move and grabbed her arms. She gasped at this gesture!

"W-What are you doing?! Let me go, you idiot!" she cried, struggling.

Everyone turned their heads and stared at the two.

"Mitsuki-chan! Please stop; you're making a scene." the teen boy pleaded.

Mitsuki stopped and looked around at all the people who were looking at them. Her face flushed with embarrassment and she sweatdropped.

"Don't worry, Mitsuki, I'm sure you're used to this by now." Hiyori assured her.

"_Shut up, Hiyori!" _the purple-blackette snapped.

"Excuse me,"

Both teens looked up and saw a man in front of them.

"Is this young man bothering you?" he asked Mitsuki.

"Um… No, he's my friend and I was just a little hesitant." she answered.

The man smiled. "Oh, I see. Carry on."

He then left the two. Shotaro looked at Mitsuki.

'Friend? She considers me a friend?' he wondered.

Mitsuki looked up at him, still holding her hand over her nose.

"Hey, let's go get you a tissue." Shotaro offered, noticing it again.

Mitsuki nodded and let him lead her to the girl's bathroom.

Meanwhile…

Yuya let Moa go into Justice to get some new items, and he wanted to get a new book. It was a book about how a girl falls in love with a vampire.

(A/N: Yes, Twilight. I love that series! If you don't, then fuck you! JK! But seriously, don't hate on me.)

Yuya actually loved reading, he just hadn't been able to do it much lately. He had so many responsibilities to take care of while his parents were away. Mitsuki, school, himself, etc. Add to the fact that his sister was always acting sort of strange.

As he looked for the book, he hummed a song to himself and wasn't looking where he was going. Then, he bumped into someone!

"Oof!"

He felt something soft and springy against his chest and he blushed when he saw…

"Y-Yuki-nee?!"

It was her. Yukina Kiritani. She had dirty blonde hair, pink eyes, and big… boobs. Yukina blushed as well and pulled away from him, covering her breasts.

"S-Sorry, Yuu-kun…" she muttered, shifting her pink eyes away.

Yuya pulled himself together.

"I-It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going, is all…" the teen male stuttered.

"Neither was I…" Yukina chuckled nervously.

"Anyway, why are you here?" she asked.

"Oh, me? I'm getting a book…" Yuya replied.

"Really? Me too." Yukina replied.

"Oh, cool. Which book?" Yuya asked.

"Twilight,"

Yuya gasped. "Me too," he said in awe.

Yukina smiled.

"Well, how about we look for it together?" she offered. Yuya nodded.

Meanwhile…

Mitsuki had went into the girls' bathroom, Hiyori following closely behind her, and got a wet paper towel. She held it to her nose while sitting on the toilet in a stall.

"Hey, Mitsuki," Hiyori asked, flying through the door of the stall, "Are you okay?"

Mitsuki looked up at the orange-haired ghost girl and nodded.

"Well, as nice as it was for Torii to do this for you, don't forget who you're supposed to be with: Yuya Onii-chan!" Hiyori declared dramatically.

Mitsuki sighed. "_Whatever… I don't give a crap right now." _

Hiyori looked down.

"You know, our feelings are still synchronized. And I can feel how light headed you are." she sighed.

Mitsuki sighed as well.

"_Yeah,"_ she muttered, holding her head with her other hand.

Mitsuki's nosebleed stopped soon and she was able to go back out to Shotaro. He looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes… Thanks for helping me…" Mitsuki muttered.

Shotaro smiled at her.

Meanwhile…

Yukina and Yuya had found the book they were looking for, and paid for each other's copies. After bidding each other farewell, Yuya ran into Moa.

"Moa-chan, did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

Moa nodded and gestured to her shopping bags.

"Okay, now we should go back home." Yuya said.

Moa smiled and nodded.

Mitsuki had wanted to go home, even though she hadn't bought anything. Shotaro agreed as he was getting tired.

What a day!

* * *

Done! I'm definitely gonna finish this story first. It's been on here ever since I joined!

Shadow: Good, then you can finish "My Time in Hinamizawa".

Pretty much what I was gonna do anyway…

R&amp;R!


	8. Chapter 8: Day 4: VG's and VC's

Chapter 8: Day 4: Video games and Video chats

Shotaro and Mitsuki woke up and went to school like usual, but when they came home, he asked Mitsuki to play videogames with him. Mitsuki had played games on her phone, so, she thought this one would hardly be any different. The only difference she saw was that it was gonna be on console and with another person. Shotaro had bought a game two weeks ago called "Donkey Kong Country Returns".

"I have a Wii we can play it on. You can be Donkey Kong if you want." Shotaro offered.

Mitsuki silently thanked him.

"Geez, Mitsuki! Be more enthusiastic about it!" Hiyori snapped.

"_Shut up… I can feel however I want right now. You're not the boss of me…" _Mitsuki replied.

Hiyori huffed and crossed her arms. Then, the orange-haired ghost girl got an idea!

"Hey, if you don't wanna, I'll take over!" she exclaimed, clenching her fists.

Mitsuki sighed.

"_Go ahead… But don't do anything stupid…" _Hiyori saluted her and possessed the young girl.

The real Mitsuki got tossed out, and Hiyori was now in control!

"Alright, Torii-senpai… Let's play some Donkey Kong!" she declared, holding up the Wii remote.

Meanwhile…

Yuya was in his room, laying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. Not only was he bored, he was a little sad as well… His dad and stepmom were still away in India, and he missed them.

"I wish they were home right now… Even with Mitsuki gone, I'm still alone in the house with a girl." he whispered, closing his navy blue eyes.

Then, he got an idea!

"Maybe I can video chat them on Skype?" he wondered.

He picked up his phone and dialed his dad, Tetsuya Kanzaki.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad."

"Ah! Yuya! How goes it?"

"Good. I was wondering if I could video chat you and mom?"

"Oh, sure. We'll get on the laptop right now!"

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye,"

After hanging up, he stood up and walked over to his laptop. He opened it and brought up Skype, waiting for the call.

After about 2 seconds, he got an incoming call from them! He pressed answer. He saw them. His dad and stepmom, Tetsuya Kanzaki and Kyoko Kanzaki respectively.

"Dad, Mom! Hey!" Yuya greeted, happy to see his parents after so long.

"How's India?" he asked.

"Well, other than the work being hectic, we love it here!" Kyoko answered.

"Yeah, but then again, there's no place like home!" Tetsuya added in.

Yuya nodded and smiled.

"Hey, how's Mitsuki? Have you checked in with her?" Kyoko asked.

"Uh-huh, she and Torii are playing Donkey Kong right now. Or, so I've heard." Yuya chuckled.

Kyoko looked at her husband then back at Yuya.

"Are we still talking about the same Mitsuki?" she asked.

Yuya laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it at first either… But Torii put me on the phone with her and she said she was pounding his ass in the game."

Both Kyoko and Tetsuya looked at each other. Then, they all burst out in laughter!

Suddenly, Yuya's bedroom door opened.

He turned and saw Moa.

"Yuya-senpai, can you make some dinner soon?" she asked, peeking in through the door.

"Huh? Oh, sure, Moa-chan." the navy blue-haired boy answered.

Moa then noticed his open laptop.

"Huh? What are you doing?" she asked, coming into his room.

"I'm video chatting with my parents. Wanna do it with me?" Moa nodded and rushed over to him.

"Hey!~" she greeted in a singsong voice.

Both Kyoko and Tetsuya gasped but then laughed.

"Is this Moa Torii?" Tetsuya asked.

The gray-haired girl nodded.

"And you must be Yuya-senpai's dad?" Tetsuya nodded.

"And I'm Kyoko, his stepmom." his wife added in, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Ah, that means you're Mitsuki-senpai's mom, right?" Moa asked; Kyoko nodded.

"Hey, are you guys gonna have a baby together?" Moa asked.

Both parents blushed and stammered.

"Ah, sorry, sorry… I was just curious." Moa said nervously.

"Ah, it's fine, Moa-chan. And, yes, we've been thinking about it for a while." Tetsuya said, giving Kyoko a knowing look.

"Yes, it would be nice to have a kid from both of us." Kyoko agreed.

Moa and Yuya laughed.

Meanwhile…

After playing DKCR for a few hours, Shotaro wanted to play a different game.

"Well, can I pick this one?" Hiyori-still in Mitsuki's body-asked him.

"Eh, sure. Just make sure it's fun." Shotaro demanded.

"Oh, I think we can work something out." Hiyori teased.

Shotaro said the shelf where the games were was right down the hall. She saluted him at that and marched down the hall. Mitsuki had been observing them for a while and was glad that Hiyori was being nice and not-smutty about the whole thing. Then again, she only ever did that crap when she was with Yuya.

'Yuya…' Mitsuki thought, slowly flying after her.

She didn't know why, but being away from Yuya this long felt weird for some reason. She had always said that her feelings for him were just there because Hiyori was possessing her. She thought it was just the natural reaction; not because she was in love with him…

"_Mitsuki, I can feel your heart aching for Yuya Onii-chan…" _Hiyori groaned.

Mitsuki blushed and bared her teeth.

"Ixnay on the Uya-a" she hissed in pig latin.

Hiyori smirked as she found the shelf.

"Which game should I pick?" she wondered out loud.

She saw lots of games. Sonic, Kirby, Zelda, Donkey Kong, Wii Fit games, etc. Hiyori took out a Wii Fit game and got an idea. She smirked evilly.

"Well, I guess I'll dress in a skintight outfit while exercising with Torii-senpai." she said, walking away.

Mitsuki got angry at this.

"Hiyori, stop!" Mitsuki pleaded, flying after her.

"Nope! You're the one who agreed to switch with me, deal with it." Hiyori teased her again.

Mitsuki had to stop this! What had gotten into her?!

Meanwhile…

"So, anyway, when do you think you'll be able to come home?" Yuya asked his dad.

He smiled at Kyoko.

"Probably by the end of the week, when Mitsuki-chan comes home." he said.

"She'll be so happy…" Yuya whispered.

Moa noticed this sudden change in his attitude and got worried.

"Hey, don't worry, Yuya… We won't miss your birthday." Tetsuya assured him.

Moa gasped and looked at Yuya.

'It's gonna be his birthday soon?' she wondered in her mind.

'I didn't know that…'

She looked at Yuya's sad face which quickly changed to a happy one.

"Well, nice talking to you guys. Come home soon." he said in a normal voice.

Both Kyoko and Tetsuya nodded. and smiled. They waved goodbye and Yuya hung up. He then got up and walked over to his door.

"Y-Yuya-senpai…' Moa whispered, reaching for him.

"I'll go make dinner…" Yuya whispered, leaving the room.

Moa looked down sadly.

Meanwhile…

Hiyori-still in Mitsuki's body-had put on a skintight outfit for exercising in and ran down the stairs before Mitsuki could stop her. When Shotaro saw Hiyori, he blushed and was confused as hell!

"Well, what do you think?" she asked in a bold and sexy voice, holding up the game.

Shotaro couldn't hold back anymore!

"Sexy! Cute! Awesome! I must… grab…"

He ran towards her but just then, Mitsuki jumped back into her body, tossing Hiyori out. When Shotaro had gotten to her, she noticed him hugging and snuggling him. She blushed and got angry.

"G-Get the hell off me!" she snapped, pushing him down. Shotaro yelped in pain.

"Jeez! You're the one who put the costume on!" he whined.

When he opened his green eyes, he saw that Mitsuki had gone back upstairs.

'Yuya was right… She has some serious issues…' Shotaro thought, getting up.

Then he sighed. "But, damn, she's cute as hell!"

* * *

Done! Sorry it was a bit short, I'm kinda lazy. I think watching the show for a bit might keep me inspired. Not like anyone ever reads my stories…

Shadow: I read them… And I love them…

Aw… thanks!

Shadow: No problem…

R&amp;R!


	9. Chapter 9: Day 5: Apologies and Comforts

Chapter 9: Day 5: Apologies and Comforts

The next day, Mitsuki refused to speak to Shotaro, and Yuya barely ate or talked to Moa. Either way, there was drama and bad feelings all around.

After school, Mitsuki bumped into a certain someone…

"Onii-chan?"

Yuya saw his little stepsister. And she saw him as well.

'He looks so sad… I've never seen him like this…' Mitsuki thought, her magenta eyes a little wide.

"Hey, Onii-chan… you okay?" she asked quietly.

He lifted his head revealing tears falling from his navy-blue eyes. Mitsuki's magenta eyes shrunk slightly, and she quietly gasped.

"Mitsuki…" he whispered, putting his arms around her.

Mitsuki was about to protest but after feeling his tears fall down onto her back, she felt… sorry for him and returned the hug.

Afterwards, Yuya explained why he was sad.

"Y-Your birthday is coming up?" she asked.

Yuya nodded sadly. Mitsuki looked down. How could she forget her own brother's birthday? Then again, she never really did learn all that much about him… Now she felt bad.

"How old are you turning?" she asked.

"17," he answered.

"Wow… One more year and you'll be old enough to leave home… Get a wife and kids…" Mitsuki said, looking slightly sad.

Yuya noticed how sad she was and wanted to help.

"Hey… even when I move out, will you still come to visit me?" he asked.

Mitsuki gasped and looked at Yuya.

"Sorry… I just… thought that… Well, you know…" he stammered.

"Yeah… I… will… After all… Your kids would be my nieces and nephews…" Yuya chuckled nervously.

"Yes, there's always that…" Mitsuki stood up.

"Well, I have to get to Torii-senpai's house. See you in 2 days…" she muttered, picking up her bag.

Yuya just waved goodbye and continued hugging his knees to his chest and crying. Mitsuki couldn't stand seeing him like that! She went over to him and bent down. She closed her eyes and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He blushed and shifted his sparkling navy-blue eyes upwards at her. Mitsuki had never done this before.

After a moment or two, Mitsuki stood back up and looked down at him.

"Happy Birthday, Yuya Onii-chan." she whispered.

Yuya was speechless. With that, she walked off without saying another word to him. Yuya watched as she left, walking towards the sunset. He placed a hand to his chest where his heart was pounding. Then, he smiled and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Mitsuki…"

Later…

Mitsuki was now almost back to Shotaro's house, when Hiyori appeared behind her.

"KYA!~ You kissed Yuya Onii-chan! Now you can be his girlfriend and marry him and make love with him and have kids with him and-"

Mitsuki kicked the ghost girl away, sending her tumbling.

"Shut up, idiot. I only did that because I wanted him to feel better." Mitsuki muttered, starting to walk away again.

Hiyori caught back up with her and was pissed.

"Geez, why are you always so fussy and in denial?! I was just saying it's a nice idea!" she groaned, fixing her messy neon orange hair.

"Maybe for you, but not for me!" Mitsuki spat back.

Hiyori rolled her eyes.

"One day, you'll thank me for putting you through this stuff." she muttered.

Mitsuki heard this but pretended she didn't.

Meanwhile…

Yuya decided to go back home and when he did, he was greeted by a glomp from Moa!

"M-Moa-chan?! What is it?" he stuttered, shocked by this.

"Sorry, Yuya-senpai, but you're so late coming home. What happened?" Moa asked.

"I just got… sidetracked…" he admitted, blushing.

Moa giggled at him. Yuya was now cheered up and happy enough to make dinner.

Meanwhile…

Mitsuki came in and announced she was back. She heard no reply but walked further in the house anyway. She passed the couch and saw Shotaro sitting there, his hands folded and he was staring into his lap.

"Torii-senpai… What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Ah, Mitsuki-chan… You're home." Shotaro droned.

He briefly looked up at her then looked back down. Mitsuki was getting fed up!

'What's with all this gloomy feeling? Next thing you know, Hiyori's gonna be sad. And she's almost, never sad!' Mitsuki thought.

"Hey, why aren't you being your usual, quirky self?" the purple-blackette asked.

"I dunno, I just… feel like I'm… missing someone…" Shotaro answered, looking at his hands.

Mitsuki's mouth made a small 'o' shape.

"Moa?" she suggested.

Shotaro blushed and his olive green eyes shrunk.

"N-No! Of course not! I'm glad to be rid of her for a week! She's always so mean to me! Why would I have any reason to m-miss her?!" he stuttered, clenching his fists.

Mitsuki sighed.

"He's got his attitude back, but he's also lying." Hiyori pointed out, appearing behind him.

"_Okay, even __**I**_ _know that, but how the hell do you know that?" _Mitsuki asked, shifting her magenta eyes up at her.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't ask me, I just know." she replied, floating leftwards on her back.

Mitsuki sighed. "What a strange ghost…"

Shotaro heard her mutter something.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

Mitsuki exclaimed and then waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Ah, nothing!" she lied.

"Well, anyway, how about you ask your Mom to make your favourite dinner to make you happy?" Shotaro looked up at her.

"I'm not usually one for being happy-go-lucky, but it's just a thought…" the purple-blackette said in a low tone.

Shotaro looked at Mitsuki silently and with a gaped mouth.

then, Mitsuki gasped and blushed as she felt Shotaro hug her from behind.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Mitsuki-chan! You're so smart and nice! Yuya is lucky to have an adorable, kind, smart little sister like you!" the brunette boy gushed happily.

He then released his arms from her and ran upstairs.

"Mom! Mom! Can I have my favourite dinner tonight?!" he called.

Mitsuki was frozen in place. No one had ever called her kind or smart before…

"Wow, that Shotaro guy is really friendly, eh, Mitsuki?" Hiyori pointed out.

Mitsuki said nothing. Hyori went in front of her.

"Hey, Mit-su-ki!~" the ghost girl called in a singsong voice.

Mitsuki still said nothing… Then, she smiled.

'I think I'm warming up to him…'

* * *

Done! Sorry about the whole, romantic scene between Yuya and Mitsuki. I just couldn't resist myself! I love that couple so much!

Shadow: I must admit, I'm coming to like it myself.

R&amp;R!


	10. Chapter 10: Day 6: Gift Shopping

Chapter 10: Day 6: Gift Shopping

After eating Shotaro's favourite dinner, Mitsuki went up to Moa's room and started changing into her PJ's. She started feeling strange. Shotaro had noticed her strange behavior and thought maybe she was sick. She wasn't. When he asked her what was wrong, she just shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I can't explain it, Torii-senpai. I'm just… feeling… sad." Shotaro rubbed his chin, thinking about what to do.

Then, he got an idea!

"I know! You like shopping, right?"

Mitsuki sighed. "We already went shopping, Torii-senpai."

Shotaro smiled.

"I know, but tomorrow is Yuya's birthday, and I thought that, you know, since you're his sister. You'd wanna get him something?" Mitsuki sighed again.

"I know… I wanna get him something, but I don't know what he likes…" Shotaro gasped and his olive green eyes shrunk.

"You've spent all this time with Yuya and you don't even know what he LIKES?!" Mitsuki bit her lower lip in shame and nodded stiffly.

Shotaro said nothing for a while.

"Well, we could always call him and ask!" Shotaro suggested.

Mitsuki was hesitant at first, but then Hiyori went and possessed the poor girl again and nodded cheerfully. Shotaro didn't even ask about the whole mood change and reached into his pocket and dialed Yuya.

Mitsuki was angry with Hiyori at this point, and was just cursing her out when Shotaro handed Hiyori-still in Mitsuki's body-the phone.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver.

"Mitsuki? How are you?" Yuya asked.

"Ah, good, now that I'm talking to you!" Hiyori gushed.

Yuya chuckled.

"So, why'd you wanna call me?" he asked.

"Well, I heard your birthday is coming up, and I wanted to get you a present." Hiyori explained.

"Really? Oh, that's okay. You don't have to waste your money on me, Mitsuki." Yuya answered.

Hiyori giggled. "Don't be silly, big brother! You've always done so much for me, I see no reason why I shouldn't repay you!"

Yuya chuckled again.

"Well… okay, if you insist." the navy blue-haired boy said.

"Well, what do you want?" Hiyori asked.

Yuya thought about it for a while. Before he got remarried, his dad barely got him any gifts because he was always away on his job trips. He just got a new book, so, that was out.

"I dunno… I really don't know, Mitsuki… How about you think of something nice and creative. Even if it's small, I'll love it. I don't usually receive a lot of gifts on my birthday or on Christmas, so, yeah…" Yuya explained.

Hiyori listened to each and every word. And since their senses were linked, Mitsuki could hear it too. Hiyori nodded.

"O-Okay, I'm sure I'll come up with something. And maybe Torii-senpai can help?" Shotaro smiled and nodded with confidence.

Hiyori giggled.

After hanging up, Hiyori-still in Mitsuki's body-ran up to Moa's room and closed the door. Mitsuki appeared beside her, still pissed.

"What the hell, Hiyori?! I told you to warn me next time!" she snapped.

Hiyori shrugged. "Don't blame me, blame yourself for not wanting to make a move to getting our brother a present."

Mitsuki blushed and clenched her fists.

"Well, I don't even know what he would want!" she snapped.

Hiyori giggled and smirked. "How about we…"

_Mitsuki pushed Yuya down and firmly pressed her lips on his. She released the kiss and panted, a red blush line across her face. _

"_Happy Birthday, Yuya Onii-chan…" she whispered, cupping his face. "I hope you like your present." _

Hiyori rubbed her arms all mushy gushy like and blushed.

"Kyaaaa!~ He'd love that so much!" she gushed.

Mitsuki groaned and facepalmed herself.

"You are such a pervert." she droned.

Hiyori wasn't listening, though.

"Alright! I'm gonna call Onii-chan back and tell him about a surprise gift!" she exclaimed, starting to run out.

Mitsuki was quicker, though, and jumped back into her own body, tossing Hiyori out.

"You moron! As if I'd let you do that!" Mitsuki snapped.

Hiyori groaned and turned upside down.

"Geez! Why do you always have to be so in denial?!" Mitsuki blushed and glared at her.

"I am NOT in denial! I d-don't even like him like that! H-he's just my older step brother! Nothing more!" she spat back.

'She is such a Tsundere…' Hiyori thought, rolling her pink eyes.

Mitsuki decided there was no way out of getting him a present, 'Thanks a lot, Hyori…' and so, she decided to walk to the mall and see if she could find something.

She had no hope, though… Still… she had never really given anybody a present for such an occasion, so, it was kind of a new… exciting experience for her. She didn't tell Hiyori, though. Because then her perverted fantasies would reach a new level of embarrassing and crazy.

'Hiyori can be such a pain in the ass sometimes…' Mitsuki thought, slipping her shoes on.

'Still… she is a nice, quirky, interesting ghost/friend…' The purple-blackette then smiled slightly.

'To think, after all we've been through, she still stays by my side. And even though she can be a pest at times, she's still nice enough to come back to me… Most of my friends who witnessed my cold behavior ran away and never spoke to me again… But Hiyori is different…'

Mitsuki turned around and called through the house, "I'll be back soon." and started to leave.

"Mitsuki-chan! Wait!"

Mitsuki turned around and saw Shotaro rushing to get his jacket on.

"W-Wait! I'm Yuya's friend, so, I'm coming with to get him a gift!" the brunette boy explained, having trouble with his zipper.

Mitsuki sighed and walked over to him. She fixed his zipper and zipped his jacket up tight.

"Thanks," he said, smiling.

Mitsuki nodded. "Look, you can come if you want, but I'm pretty sure I'll be okay finding a gift for him myself." she assured him, turning away.

Shotaro giggled.

"I know… But if you DO need help, just call me." he said.

Mitsuki nodded and headed for the door again.

"Let's go… If we walk, it'll be less of a hassle for your parents." she muttered.

Shotaro nodded and followed her.

"I agree!" Shotaro exclaimed, "Plus, it's great exercise."

With that, he ran out the door. Mitsuki couldn't help but laugh a little bit. She found most of Shotaro's behaviors very amusing at times. She followed him and closed the door behind her.

They got to the mall and Mitsuki said she was hungry. Shotaro offered to get her something to tide her over until dinner. However, she tried saying she was fine, but… Her stomach growled like Chewbacca! She blushed and gritted her teeth slightly. Shotaro smirked in victory as he took her hand and lead her towards the mall food court.

After getting some grub, Shotaro saw a gift card store!

"Ah! I'll get Yuya a card for his favourite store!" he exclaimed, jumping up.

"I'll be right back, Mitsuki-chan!"

He dashed away towards the store. Mitsuki sweat dropped and sighed.

"What a dork…"

Then she laughed slightly.

Then, she got an idea. It was an embarrassing one, but it was idea. She went to the craft store to get the items she needed. Luckily, she had her purse on her, so, she could get them. Hiyori followed her, eager to find out what Mitsuki was up to.

When she asked, Mitsuki replied with, "If I told you, you'd possess me and drag me into one of those stores where you buy condoms and sex toys… Like that one time…"

The purple-blackette shuddered at the memory.

Flashback…

Hiyori had forced Mitsuki to go on a shopping date with Yuya, God knows what for, and she had laid her eyes on a store.

"Kyaaa!~" the orange-haired ghost squealed, blushing.

Mitsuki was about to ask what she saw, but then Hiyori possessed her! Mitsuki was about to snap at her when she saw Hiyori grab Yuya's hand and pulled him into a store. Mitsuki blushed and panicked when she saw it was a store that sold erotic materials!

"Hiyori, stop!" she demanded, flying after her.

Mitsuki had lost them, and was flying around the store, looking for them.

"Geez, that Hiyori!" she groaned, flying faster.

She then heard giggling that sounded like hers.

"M-Mitsuki! Why are you wearing that?!" another voice that sounded like Yuya's said.

Mitsuki followed the voices and soon found them. And she was shocked and embarrassed to see Hiyori had put on a garter belt, pasties, and leather boots. And it was super embarrassing because everyone in the store was watching, not just Yuya.

"Kyaaa! So cute!"

"Can I have your number?!"

"What's your name?!"

Hiyori-still in Mitsuki's body-posed in different shapes for the crowd and Yuya. But mostly for Yuya… Mitsuki couldn't take it! She flew back into her body. She gasped and looked around at the people. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Mitsuki?" Yuya asked.

Mitsuki's face stained a brilliant red colour as she let a scream that could be heard all the way in Russia!

Meanwhile…

A Russian kid heard the scream and got scared. "Ahhh! Mommy!"

End of Flashback…

Hiyori sighed. "You didn't have to smack Yuya Onii-chan, you know?!"

Mitsuki stuck her tongue out at the ghost girl.

'Tsundere…' Hiyori thought, facepalming herself.

Mitsuki smiled to herself. Although Hiyori was being herself right now, she had a gift in mind that would really make her feel at least somewhat better.

* * *

Done! If you know what Mitsuki's getting for Yuya, good for you! If you don't, well then you'll get it next chapter! Muahahaha!

Shadow: Dang it!

R&amp;R!


	11. Chapter 11: Day 7: Exchanges

Chapter 11: Day 7: Exchanges Come in All Forms

After making the gift for Yuya, Mitsuki was so tired out that she almost fell face first into some glitter glue. Luckily, Hiyori was there to catch her head. She giggled as she picked up her passed out friend up bridal style and placed her on the couch.

"Poor, poor Mitsuki-san…" the orange-haired ghost girl whispered in a sing-song voice.

She pulled up the covers so she wouldn't be cold. She then petted her purple-black hair comfortingly. She then looked over at the craft that Mitsuki had made for Yuya. She smiled softly and half-lidded her eyes. She knew that Yuya was gonna love it. It may not have been Mitsuki in an erotic cosplay outfit ready to receive some pleasure, but it was thoughtful just the same. Hiyori looked back at the still sleeping Mitsuki. She smiled softly at her.

"Well done, Mitsuki Kanzaki… Well done…" she whispered.

She then leaned down and gave Mitsuki a little angel kiss on the forehead.

Meanwhile…

Yuya was still asleep, and Moa was downstairs and awake. She had decided to do something to surprise him on his birthday.

When she was done, she giggled in excitement and moved on to the next part of her plan.

She took her phone out of her sweater pocket and dialed her brother's number. As it rang, she hummed the tune of the

"Happy Birthday" song to herself.

The phone made a noise, signalling someone picked up.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver.

"Moa?" a familiar male voice asked.

Moa recognized it as her brother's.

"Hey, can you ask mom and dad to bring you and Mitsuki-senpai over to Yuya's house in a half-hour or so?" she asked.

"But I thought the agreement was to meet at our house to exchange Mitsuki for you at like 6?" he asked.

"I know, but I have something planned for Yuya-senpai's birthday and I need you and Mitsuki-senpai over here, since you're his friend and she's his little sister." Moa explained.

"How come you never did anything nice for me on my birthday?" Shotaro asked in a whiny tone.

"Why don't you ever get me anything for MY birthday?!" Moa retorted.

Shotaro was silent for a moment but then replied with, "Because you irritate me!"

Moa growled.

"We can argue later! Just get mom, dad, and Mitsuki-senpai over here now!" she spat back.

Shotaro groaned. "Fine…"

Moa instantly gained her bubbly attitude and giggled.

"Great! See ya later, baldy!" she exclaimed.

Just as she pulled the phone away from her ear, Shotaro yelled, "I'm not bald!"

She pressed "End Call".

Later…

It was now 11:30 and Yuya was awake. After getting dressed, he went downstairs to start on breakfast. He didn't even see what time it was, and he thought it was earlier than 11:30. Plus, when he looked at his clock, he thought it had said 8:30. He had been having occasional vision problems from time to time, and he didn't know why.

When he got downstairs, he saw it was dark in the living room and was about to feel around for the lightswitch when-

The lights went on and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!~" shocking the navy blue haired boy!

He looked around and saw the entire living room was decorated in blue, yellow, and green ribbons, balloons, and other decorations.

And there was a banner that read: "Happy 17th Birthday Yuya!" in blue letters.

He looked around and saw all his friends standing in a group, smiling at him. Moa, Shotaro, Yukina, Mitsuki, and Neko. Neko was a quiet girl with light, long purple hair, eyes of the same colour, and oval glasses. She also always has the same book with her, but this time, she didn't have it. In fact, she didn't have any books with her.

"G-Guys… What is this?" Yuya asked, still shocked.

Moa giggled.

"I invited them over for a little surprise party. And your mom called saying that she and your dad would be home shortly." she explained.

Yuya's navy blue eyes shrunk slightly in surprise.

"Y-You all did this… f-for me?" he asked in a flabbergasted tone.

They all nodded happily. Even Mitsuki seemed happy! Yuya was speechless at this point… He didn't know whether he should cry, laugh, smile, or all three. He looked down as tears came streaming down his cheeks. Then he stood up and brought his head up. He sniffed and smiled in happiness.

"T-Thank you, everybody! This is so *snf* so nice!" he sobbed and laughed.

Mitsuki stared at him. She had never seen him this happy and in tears before. She looked over at the present table, where her gift was hiding, but safe, among other gifts brought by Yuya's other friends. She just hoped Yuya liked it…

The party was a freaking blast!

There were games, music, talking, and laughs all around!

When it was time for presents, Yuya was forced into a chair by Moa. Everyone laughed at this.

"Oh, oh, oh! Open mine first!" Shotaro pleaded.

Yuya agreed and was passed a box wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper.

'Bit early for the holidays.' Yuya thought, rolling his eyes.

He tore through the paper and saw it was an iPad!

"How did you afford this, Torii?!" Yuya asked, observing it.

He chuckled and looked at his nails.

"I'm just that good at saving money." he said.

Moa stomped on his foot, making him yelp.

"Alright… Mom leant me the money… But I picked out the gift!" Yuya laughed.

Next, Neko's gift!

Neko had given Yuya a set of World Encyclopedia books. She noted that they were on sale, and she thought he might like them since he loved to read. Yuya smiled and thanked her. She smiled back.

Next, Moa's gift!

Moa had gotten him some new, casual clothing.

'I thought it was odd when she asked for my clothing sizes.' Yuya thought, looking at the clothes.

Then he noticed something else in Moa's present box. He reached inside and pulled out a pair of black glasses.

"Moa-chan, did you get these for me too?" he asked.

Moa looked over and saw the spectacles in his hand. She shook her head.

"Then… who?" Yuya wondered, looking around.

"Wasn't me!" Shotaro said, putting his hands up.

Mitsuki shook her head.

"Not me, either." she said.

Neko stepped forward and straightened her glasses.

"I'm afraid that was me, Kanzaki. You see, I can sense you are having vision problems, yes?" she spoke in her usual flat tone.

Yuya blushed and nodded.

"But… how?" he asked, unfolding the glasses.

Neko said nothing. Yuya knew Neko had a way of knowing things. It was a fascinating, yet scary skill of hers.

'It's like she knows…' Yuya thought, staring at Neko with a gaped mouth.

Then, he looked down at the glasses. He wondered how he might look in them.

"Don't worry, Kanzaki."

Yuya looked over to his right and saw Neko standing beside him. She then grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Hiyori saw this and was none too pleased about it!

"Hey!~ Stop right there, Neko-Worm! You keep your hands off Yuya Onii-chan!" she snapped, steam coming from her nostrils.

Mitsuki held the ghost girl's hand and laughed nervously.

"Calm down, Hiyori-chan…" she said.

Neko shifted her lavender eyes up to Yuya.

"We all like you no matter what you look like." she said.

Yuya smiled at Neko. He then unfolded the glasses and slid them onto his face. It was weird and different, wearing glasses for the first time in his life, but when he looked around, everything seemed crystal clear. Even clearer than before. Was this how all people felt when trying on glasses for the first time? Everyone was in awe.

"What? Do I look weird?" Yuya asked nervously.

Yukina smiled and blushed, putting both hands on her cheeks.

"You look so cute, Yuu-kun!~" she gushed. Yuya blushed and rubbed his arm shyly.

Hiyori growled. "That's something a girlfriend says to her boyfriend! Does she think she's his girlfriend?!"

She had had it! She then possessed Mitsuki, making her gasp. Yukina looked over and saw the scene. She had always had a sense for the supernatural, and she could see Hiyori. Mitsuki and Hiyori both knew that, but they hadn't seen Yukina for a while.

Hiyori-now in Mitsuki's body-made her way to Yuya, giggling all the while. Mitsuki panicked and tried flying after Hiyori, but then Yukina stood in front of her.

"Huh? Yukina-san?!" Mitsuki gasped.

'That's right… she can see me…' she thought.

"Mitsuki-chan, why don't you let Hiyori-san do it?" the dirty-blonde suggested.

Mitsuki blushed and shook her head.

"But-But-! Se might do something dirty! And I don't even like him like that!" she panicked.

Yukina giggled at that fib.

"Hey, who says they're gonna do anything dirty?" she pointed out.

Mitsuki couldn't find an answer for that. Had she been jumping to conclusions all this time? No! Hiyori had possessed her and done dirty things before! But then again, there were times when she didn't… Was this an example of the latter? Mitsuki shifted her magenta eyes over towards the two. Hiyori was smiling at Yuya.

"Yuya Onii-chan, you look very handsome and smart!" she complimented.

Yuya smiled and blushed even more than when Yukina told him.

'She must be in her friendly mood right now…' he thought.

Mitsuki unclenched her fists and sighed.

'Yeah… I guess she's fine…' the purple-blackette thought, smiling slightly.

"You do look grown up, Yuya-kun."

Everyone looked over and saw a lady with short navy blue hair, raspberry coloured eyes, and a man with light gray hair and navy blue eyes.

"M-Mom? Dad?!" Yuya gasped.

Mitsuki gasped and flew back into her own body. She can't remember the last time she was so happy to see her mom.

"Mom!" she exclaimed slightly.

Kyoko saw her daughter and got tears in her eyes.

"M-Mitsuki!" she ran up to her daughter and threw her arms around her.

Mitsuki was surprised, but she missed her mom as well. She hugged her mom back and buried her face into her neck. Tetsuya walked up to his son and laughed nervously.

"I… don't suppose that just because you're 17 now, you wouldn't want a hug from your old man?"

Yuya laughed and nodded. "Come on!" he said.

Tetsuya smiled and embraced his son.

"My son… all grown up… Soon you'll be able to move out, go to college, marry a nice girl, and have kids."

Yuya laughed and released the hug.

"Hey, you still have one more year with me, dad. Besides, I don't even have a girlfriend, yet." the navy-blue haired teen said.

"Come on! Well, do you have your eye on someone?" Tetsuya asked, elbowing him in the rib.

Yuya blushed, proving to his dad that he did have someone he liked.

"Who is it? Is it Yukina? She's pretty."

Yuya shook his head. "No, Yuki-nee is just Yuki-nee." he added in.

"How about that Neko girl, or Moa?"

"No, Neko isn't really my type. she's just a good friend of mine. And as for Moa-chan, she's kind of like another little sister to me."

"I see… It isn't… Mitsuki-chan, is it?"

Yuya blushed harder and said nothing. Tetsuya chuckled.

"I guess all this time you guys have spent alone have made you guys super close." Yuya blushed and glared at his dad.

"We're just step-siblings! I'm not in l-love with her! That's wrong, right?" he stuttered.

"You're not blood related… Besides, she's super cute. Any guy would consider himself lucky to be with her." Tetsuya said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Any guy, if she'll accept them, is gonna be lucky…" Yuya muttered.

"Oh, well… We'll just have to wait and see what the future holds…" Tetsuya sighed.

Later…

After the party, Moa's parents took her back, and Mitsuki's parents took her back.

"Thanks for everything, Torii family." Mitsuki said, bowing.

They smiled and said it was nothing.

"And thank you for purifying my home with your adorableness!" Shotaro added in, getting close to her.

Mitsuki blushed and said nothing. Moa then lowered her amber yellow eyes. Mitsuki noticed this and whispered something into Shotaro's ear. He was very hesitant to do as she said, but then noticed how sad Moa looked. He then walked over to Moa and petted her gray hair.

"You're… really… c-cute, little sis…" Shotaro stuttered.

Moa blushed and her eyes widened.

"R-Really?" she asked in disbelief.

Shotaro blushed and looked away. Moa smiled slightly and giggled. She then thanked Yuya for his hospitality. He said it was fine and smiled at her.

After bidding farewell, they cleaned up the party decorations.

By the time they finished, it was almost bedtime. Yuya was looking out the window and Mitsuki walked beside him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"I dunno… I guess I'm just looking at the neighborhood I always knew with my new glasses. It's gonna take awhile to get used to them." he explained.

Mitsuki looked down. "I see…"

The two step-siblings sat in silence for a bit before Mitsuki tapped Yuya's shoulder. He looked at her.

"F-For the record, you do look… nice in those glasses" the magenta-eyed girl said, blushing.

Yuya blushed and his navy-blue eyes widened slightly. Mitsuki actually complimented him… He smiled and held out his hand. She looked at it for a while then back up at him. She was a little hesitant but took his hand and grasped it tightly. Both step-siblings stared out the window, watching the last light of day disappear onto the horizon.

"Oh… um… I wanted to give you this." Mitsuki said, walking over to the table where her gift resided.

She handed him a large envelope. He stared at it for a while before opening it. Inside was a card decorated in blue, red, and orange hearts and ribbons.

He opened it and on the inside was a message that said, "Roses are red, violets are blue, that line is cliche, but Happy Birthday to you." -Mitsuki.

Yuya looked up at Mitsuki who was blushing and rubbing her arm shyly. He smiled.

"Thank you… Mitsuki…" he whispered, pulling her in.

Mitsuki was about to object, but fell victim to his charm. She hugged him back and gripped his shirt.

Hiyori watched the two. Even though she wasn't in Mitsuki's body, she could still feel her heart pounding, and that made hers pound as well.

"One day…" she whispered.

What a hectic week!

* * *

Done! Now that this story is done, I'm gonna finish "My Time in Hinamizawa", then "I'm Your Friend Even After the End".

Shadow: Yep!

R&amp;R!


End file.
